Egoista
by niza-74
Summary: Draco tiene una mision que cumplir por ordenes de Lord Voldemort.
1. capitulo 1

Este es un fic que tenia empezado desde hace un buen, pero no le había metido bien el diente.

Primero había pensado en que iba a ser de un solo capitulo, pero la historia va a requerir que se mas largo.

Este fic viene de un reto en hpfqf de livejournal y va algo así "Draco o Harry tienen que atraer al otro a pelear de su lado utilizando cualquier medio posible"

Titulo:Egoísta

Autor:Niza74

Pareja:H/D por supuesto.

Clasificación:R (es slash y tiene relaciones un tanto descriptivas entre dos hombres, así que prosigan con cautela)

Nota:Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowlings y Scholastics, no se esta generando ganancias económicas con este escrito (¡por favor!)

**EGOISTA**

**Capitulo 1**

Cuando Draco salio de Hogwarts definitivamente esto no era lo que tenia en mente.

Tenia la idea de que al poner un pie en la Mansión al terminar sus estudios, el Señor Tenebroso lo iba a estar esperando para ponerle un bello tatuaje y mandarlo a torturar muggles, pero no fue así.

Paso todo el verano y nada, decir que Draco estaba un poco nervioso era como decir que la snitch era un poco difícil de atrapar cuando había lluvia, pero el verano pasó y no hubo noticias ni de su padre ni de Quien Tu Sabes.

Por una parte Draco estaba mejor así, el no le veía la atracción a arrodillarse ante un ser cuasi humano y besarle la orilla de la túnica, sin importar que tan poderoso era, Draco simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a arrodillarse ante nadie.

Pero sabia que seria inevitable, después de que el Amo Tenebroso había sacado a su padre de Azkaban durante su sexto año, Draco sabia que no le podría negar nada, era una deuda de honor y Draco sabía muy bien que tenía que cumplir esa deuda como fuera que se requiriera. Pero eso no significaba que lo haría feliz y contento.

Después de que el otoño se acercaba a su final Draco decidió irse de viaje, ya que no se veían planes al corto plazo para el, lo mejor seria tomar un relajante paseo por Europa.

Este viaje fue un despertar para Draco.

El sabía que era atractivo, bueno, muy atractivo. A partir de su quinto año en Hogwarts las miradas que recibía del sexo opuesto (y en algunos casos de su mismo sexo también) eran cargadas de insinuación y el lo disfrutaba.

Había salido con algunas de las niñas mas guapas de todo el colegio, pero francamente no sabia cual era todo el escándalo que hacían sus compañeros en cuanto al sexo, definitivamente el no le había encontrado el grandioso chiste.

El prefería mil veces un intenso partido de Quidditch contra Harry Potter que estar encerrado en un closet con una chica u otra.

Y durante el viaje finalmente entendió por que, y marcaría para siempre el rumbo que tomaría su vida en lo subsecuente.

Una noche, después de tomar unas copas en el bar de un hotel y ligarse a una preciosa francesilla con un cabello negro como la noche y unos ojos azules casi transparentes, decidieron seguir la fiesta en una disco.

Al llegar a la disco, recomendada por Mony, la francesilla, Draco detecto algo raro en el ambiente.

Bueno, el ambiente era mas o menos el mismo de cualquier disco, pero en esta curiosamente había mas hombres que mujeres, y las mujeres eran menos femeninas de lo que Draco en cierto nivel sabia que debía esperar.

Y digo en cierto nivel por que ya para esas horas estaba completamente alcoholizado y por poco y ni de su nombre se acordaba.

Después de ingerir un par de gelatinas en la entrada (que Draco sospechaba estaban llenas de gasolina o algo igual de fuerte) Mony lo llevo directamente a la pista y procedió a embarrársele, perdón a bailar con el de la manera mas sugerente posible sin que requiriera la eliminación de artículos de vestir.

Para la nebulosa mente de Draco, todo iba bien, a secas, el baile de Mony efectivamente era muy sensual y hubiera hecho posible que un muerto de 5 días se parara a prestar atención. Pero para variar, a Draco le empezaba a aburrir.

Por no tomarse la molestia de salir de la pista (y en realidad por miedo de caerse desplomado el momento que no lo sostuvieran todos los cuerpos que bailaban a su alrededor) Draco decidió seguir el movimiento de todos esos cuerpos mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Un indeterminable tiempo después sintió que algo cambiaba en el ambiente, si definitivamente algo estaba diferente.

Los sinuosos movimientos de Mony habían agarrado un ritmo diferente, con más fuerza y determinación, sintió que un par de brazos le rodeaban la espalda y lo aprisionaban ante un cuerpo lleno de planos y ángulos, ni una curva noto Draco en la primera impresión.

Abrió los ojos y entre la niebla de alcohol en su cerebro se dio cuenta de que era un joven, más o menos de su edad, tal vez y un poco más grande.

Era moreno, alto y de cabello rizado, muy masculino y muy guapo. En ese lapso de tiempo que te toma darte cuenta de las cosas que te rodean cuando estas borracho el desconocido comenzó a bailar aun más sensualmente, deslizando su cuerpo contra el de Draco y sujetándole la espalda con manos fuertes y seguras.

Antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera pensar que estaba haciendo, sus brazos habían dejado su posición inmóvil y empezaban a sujetar los hombros del guapo extraño y con sorpresa empezó a sentir un calor que nada tenia que ver con el calor de todos los cuerpos moviéndose en la pista de baile, un calor que provenía desde a dentro, un calor que se sentía fabuloso.

Y se sentía mejor cuanto mas urgentes se volvían los movimientos de los dos y poco antes de que su conciencia explotara en mil brillantes pedazos de un blanco segador Draco se dio cuenta de que era lo que le había faltado en todos esos otros encuentros sensuales de su vida... un hombre.

Fue una experiencia que le explico mucho a Draco en cuanto a sus relaciones con las féminas de Hogwarts se refiere, por eso es que no se le hacían la gran cosa.

Después de varias visitas a ese club y a otros con similares tendencias, Draco tuvo oportunidad de comparar la gran diferencia que hacia en sus reacciones el que su pareja en cuestión fuera del genero masculino.

Realmente a Draco no le importaba ser gay, el había crecido sabiendo que cada una de sus necesidades y gustos eran cumplidos con el tronar de sus dedos, y si hombres quería pues hombres tendría.

Si no había caído en la cuenta de sus gustos con anterioridad tal vez se debía a que nunca había tenido necesidad de concentrarse mucho en buscar satisfacción, las niñas lo buscaban sin cesar y, sumado con las exigentes rutinas de estudio que se infligía para poder exceler en sus resultados académicos, no es de extrañar que a Draco no le quedara tiempo para experimentar.

Terminaron sus vacaciones con la experimentación cubierta en todos los aspectos posibles.

Draco regreso a la Mansión Malfoy lo más relajado y contento de lo que había estado en su vida, solo para encontrarse a una comitiva de Mortifagos que lo esperaba.

Uno de los integrantes de la comitiva se acerco a el y le extendió la mano, en ella Draco pudo ver una especie de roca grabada y se distinguía claramente La Marca Oscura.

Draco sabia que iba a suceder cuando tomo la piedra en sus manos e inmediatamente, como siendo jalado por un gancho en el ombligo, fue transportado a lo que el imaginaba seria la guarida del Amo Tenebroso.

Usando toda la gracia que tanto innatamente como por la que había recibido gracias a su educación privilegiada, Draco logro aterrizar de pie y con un mínimo de trastabilleo.

Estaba en un salón circular construido completamente en piedra, a su alrededor había un circulo de Mortifagos.

Por la cantidad de Mortifagos presentes (veinte cuando mucho) Draco creía estar en presencia del Circulo Interno, los mas confiados por el Señor Tenebroso mismo.

Y helo aquí en persona, el terror del mundo mágico, el mago más poderoso que se ha visto en los últimos cincuenta años, y que de alguna manera se ha dejado derrotar una y otra vez por Potter.

Draco no supo exactamente de donde salio esa ultima idea, pero la reprimió de inmediato, apreciaba mucho su vida como para morir tan joven si es que su malignidad se enterara de esos burlones pensamientos.

Dejando que las innumerables instrucciones que le había dado su Padre tomaran control de sus acciones, Draco se postro ante la criatura que tenia enfrente, la realidad es que si sentía la presencia mágica de El, pero su presencia física dejaba mucho que desear.

"Lo hasss preparado bien Lushiusss" Una voz silbante y aguda comento.

El que su padre estuviera aquí no le extrañaba a Draco en lo mas mínimo, era de esperarse.

Draco se mantuvo en posición genuflexa, sabia que no debía hablar o moverse hasta que se le señalara lo contrario.

"Puedesss levantarte joven Malfoy"

Draco se levanto y miro directamente a los ojos rojos del Amo Tenebroso, mostrando temple y presencia, aunque lo que realmente quería era salir de ahí lo antes posible.

El Señor Tenebroso se levanto de su trono (no había otra palabra que pudiera describir la elaborada silla en la que estaba depositado) y se acerco a Draco, lo circulo, como asesorándolo.

"Sssi, servirás muy bien para loss planesss que quiero llevar a cabo"

Ese comentario no le gusto nada a Draco, si sabía que como mortifago iba a tener que desarrollar actividades nada agradables, pero seguramente no se comparaban con ser parte de un plan específico de Quien Tu Sabes, y si te atrevías a fallar... bueno esta de más terminar esa frase.

"Tu serasss parte fundamental de la victoria final de Lord Voldemort ssobre lasss fuerzzasss de la Luzz y en particular en el triunfo sobre Harry Potter"

Oh no, Oh no no no no no. ¿Qué no sabia Voldie sobre el historial de Draco sobre planes contra Harry Potter?, esto no iba a acabar nada bien.

Las siguientes dos horas transcurrieron en un sin fin de explicaciones sobre información obtenida por medio de Inteligencia (espías), planes alternos para debilitar la llamada Orden del Fénix (un grupo de magos aparentemente formados por Dumbledore para combatir al Amo Tenebroso) y la obra maestra, el plan de planes que llevarían por fin a la victoria a Lord Voldemort y todo su sequito de mortifagos.

Todo basado en un comentario que uno de los múltiples espías había escuchado, de los labios de no otra que Ginny Weasley.

Harry Potter era gay.

Y el trabajo de Draco era engatusarlo usando sus innumerables encantos, y llevarlo a lado del Amo Oscuro dispuesto a trabajar con el o destruirlo de manera irreparable, para que fuera de poco uso para Dumbledore y su orden.

Draco no estaba del todo seguro si el Señor Tenebroso sabia de sus preferencias sexuales, pero no creía que hubiera importado de una forma u otra, Draco tendría que cumplir esta misión, quisiera o no.


	2. capitulo 2

Este fic viene de un reto en hpfqf de livejournal y va algo así "Draco o Harry tienen que atraer al otro a pelear de su lado utilizando cualquier medio posible"

Titulo:Egoísta

Autor:Niza74

Pareja:H/D por supuesto.

Clasificación:R (es slash y tiene relaciones un tanto descriptivas entre dos hombres, así que prosigan con cautela)

Nota:Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowlings y Scholastics, no se esta generando ganancias económicas con este escrito (¡por favor!)

**EGOISTA**

**Capitulo 2**

Cuando a Draco se le permitió regresar a la Mansión Malfoy después de su reunión con el Amo Tenebroso lo primero que hizo fue maldecir una y mil veces a Ginny Weasley.

¿Qué ella no sabía que esto era una guerra?, ¿Qué uno no puede andar por ahí haciendo comentarios sobre El Niño que Vivió así como así?, ¿Qué absolutamente cualquier tipo de información puede ser usada en tu contra y en específico la que ella dio a conocer?.

Draco no estaba del todo seguro por que estaba tan molesto, molesto no, lívido más bien.

Por esa absurda indiscreción por parte de la Weasley ahora Draco se encontraba en medio de una situación de locos.

Seducir a Harry Potter.

Y no solo seducirlo para una noche de pasión y ahí envenenarlo o algo, oh no. Seducirlo y además convencerlo de formar parte del bando del Señor Oscuro.

Draco sabía sus atributos y que estos eran más que obvios, pero de eso a pensar que tan solo con sus atributos podía convencer a Potter de unirse al asesino de prácticamente todos las personas más importantes para él a la fecha (Padre, Madre, padrino y contando), Draco lo dudaba mucho.

Así que lo que necesitaba era un plan, y uno que le permitiera seguir vivo cuando todo se haya ido al demonio.

Draco era muchas cosas, pero tonto no y por algo había formado parte de la casa Slytherin, y entre los atributos de los miembros de la casa de la serpiente esta el siempre pensar en tu supervivencia.

No sabia con cuanto tiempo contaba para realizar el absurdo plan de Quien Tu Sabes, pero de seguro no era mucho, El Amo Tenebroso no era conocido por su paciencia.

Con un suspiro se sentó en el escritorio de su cuarto y empezó a ojear el expediente que le entrego Su Malignidad, donde venia toda la última información que los espías habían logrado obtener sobre Potter.

Había desde una lista de su comida favorita, un aproximado de actividades realizadas diarias y un sinfín de información más que en general era bastante inútil. Realmente Draco no le veía el fin a que el Lado Oscuro supiera que Potter favorecía el uso de boxers por encima de las truzas.

Y esta información tampoco le abría a Draco la oportunidad de siquiera acercarse a Potter.

Este era prácticamente un santo, no salía de la casa que solía pertenecer a su convicto padrino de no ser para cortas visitas a la madriguera de los Weasley o a lugares indeterminados que los espías no habían podido señalar con exactitud, y estas salidas eran esporádicas y difíciles de predecir.Que de nada le hubiera servido a Draco si las pudiera predecir si no sabía a dónde se dirigía Potter cuando salía.

Esto a Draco no le dejaba mucho espacio por donde moverse, ya que para poder siquiera echarle un piropo a Potter tenia que verlo, estar en el mismo lugar que el, de seducción ya ni hablemos.

De acuerdo a esta información la única opción que tenía Draco era llegar y tocarle a la casa del padrino o a la casa de los Weasley y eso definitivamente estaba fuera de concepto, a menos que...

"Si" susurro Draco, "es la única manera".

Que tan mal se encontraba Draco que hablaba solo, pero había caído en la cuenta de cual era su única opción para acercarse a Potter.

Era un plan bastante complicado y que en realidad no aseguraba ningún éxito (no que le fuera a decir eso al Amo Tenebroso), y de entrada tampoco aseguraba un contacto con Harry en primera instancia, a la larga sería mas probable que lo vería, pero era la única opción abierta.

Draco tendría que fingir unirse a Dumbledore, ir a Hogwarts y suplicar asilo.

A Lucius esto no le iba a agradar en lo absoluto.

"Repíteme, por favor, el por que crees que avergonzar el nombre de la familia fingiendo un cambio de alianzas hará que tengas éxito en el plan encomendado a ti por el Amo Tenebroso"

Lucius estaba de espaldas a su hijo, mirando por el ventanal de su estudio y con una copa de brandy en la mano, para alguien que no lo conocía aparentaba estar comentando algo no más importante que los cambios climáticos del día.

A Draco siempre le había gustado el elegante estudio de su padre, tenia grandes libreros y cada uno de los muebles que incluía eran de bella caoba. Durante su infancia había buscado cada mínima oportunidad para entrar en este estudio y, en las ocasiones que Lucius estaba fuera en negocios, Draco incluso se había sentado en su gran sillón de piel y había fingido ser el amo de la Mansión Malfoy.

Pero en este momento hubiera sido feliz de estar en cualquier lugar menos en el estudio de Lucius, siempre que Lucius estuviera dentro de el.

Decir que su padre había tomado mal el plan de Draco era como decir que al Señor Oscuro no le caía bien Harry Potter.

Su Padre estaba que trinaba de molesto, para él el orgullo del apellido era lo más importante que había, y ni siquiera pretendiendo se debía de manchar el nombre de la familia.

Draco intento explicarse una vez más.

"Padre, es la única manera de siquiera tener la oportunidad de acercarme a Potter, y siéndote sincero aun así lo veo muy difícil. Para que este plan funcione yo tendría que ir a Dumbledore y jurarle que no quiero estar con el Amo Tenebroso. De ahí no me quedara mas que esperar la oportunidad de ver a Potter y echar a andar el plan encomendado. Tienes que entender Padre, que es la única oportunidad que tengo."

Pasaron varios minutos con un tenso silencio, Lucius no se movía del ventanal mas que para darle un sorbo al brandy que tenia en las manos.

Cuando Draco pensaba que lo mejor seria dejar solo a su padre para que lo pensara bien Lucius se dio la media vuelta y dando un suspiro dijo "Tienes razón Draco, realmente es la única manera de poder acercarte a ese mocoso y sacar adelante el plan. La realidad es que si triunfas en esto aseguraras nuestra posición en el Circulo Interno de nuestro amo"

Draco opto por no sacar a relucir que Potter y el tenían la misma edad.

"Me alegro que apruebes mi sugerencia Padre"

Lucius cruzo el estudio y se sentó detrás de su amplio escritorio en su sillón de piel y en ese momento Draco se sorprendió de ver la edad en el rostro de su padre, las presiones estaban empezando a cobrar su cuota.

"La apruebo por que nos acerca al éxito de tu encomienda, pero créeme que no me tiene nada contento los pormenores del plan, es una lástima que te tengas que someter a esta vejación. No es de extrañarse que alguien con muggles en su familia tenga ese tipo de desviaciones en sus preferencias"

Ese comentario hizo que Draco se tensara completamente pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario neutral su padre siguió hablando.

"De hecho esta situación no podría estar mejor armada a nuestro favor, como es bien sabido a nuestro Amo le disgustan ese tipo de actitudes dentro de sus filas, así que podrás alegar que por eso decidiste cambiar de bando. Nadie dudara de ti Draco, digamos que la técnicas que usa el Señor Tenebroso en las personas con ese tipo de desviaciones son... bastante persuasivas."

'Oh demonios' pensó Draco, el por momentos había creído que el Señor Tenebroso se había dado cuenta de sus preferencias y que por eso lo había escogido para este proyecto. Y si no era así, bueno, simplemente jamás pensó que Quien Tu Sabes fuera un homo fóbico. ¿Qué no era suficiente su odio contra muggles y sangre sucias?

Draco no hubiera podido decir nada aunque le amenazaran con Crucio en esos momentos, pero su padre tomo su silencio como aprobación.

"Tomando en cuenta este plan habrá que darte algo muy especial"

Lucius saco de uno de los cajones de su escritorio una pequeña botella transparente, en su interior se veía un liquido verde, del verde de Slytherin, muy apropiado cuando Draco supiera lo que hacia.

"Esta es una poción en fase experimental, te permitirá controlar tus respuestas bajo el efecto del Veritaserum"

Veritaserum, claro, Draco no podía dudar que lo que menos le iban a hacer antes de siquiera ofrecerle una taza de te, sería interrogarlo bajo la droga de la verdad.

"¿Cuanto tiempo antes de la interrogación debo tomármelo para que haga efecto Padre?

"A partir de ingestión durará 24 horas en tu sistema, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos, así que úsalo apropiadamente Draco"

Extendiendo la mano para tomar el frasco de su Padre y agachando ligeramente la cabeza en señal de aceptación, Draco dijo "Muy bien Padre".

Dándole una ultima mirada antes de poner el frasco en la bolsa de su túnica no pudo evitar pensar que ese tono de verde también era idéntico al color de ojos de Potter.

Empacar una maleta con su ropa preferida y algunos objetos personales no les tomo mucho tiempo a los elfos domésticos, Draco sabía que no se podía llevar mucho si es que quería aparentar una huída rápida de la Mansión Malfoy.

Pero esto no significaba que a Draco no le molestaba dejar algunas de sus cosas más preciadas, su colección de libros (que ocupaban un librero enorme a un costado de su nada pequeña habitación), su colección de escobas que empezó con la Nimbus 2001 que su padre le había comprado al inicio de su segundo año en Hogwarts, iguales a las que le compro al resto del equipo cuando supo que Draco había obtenido la posición de Buscador.

Aún le molestaba que la gente había creído que su padre había comprado su lugar en el equipo.

El era un buen Buscador y se había ganado su posición en el equipo de Quiditch de Slytherin con su talento únicamente, había ganado cada partido que había jugado. Claro, exceptuando los jugados contra Potter, pero ¿quién podía decir que le había ganado a Harry Potter en sus siete años en Hogwarts? Y por supuesto que no contaba el que Potter se estuviera cayendo de la escoba cuando ganaste (como le sucedió a Diggory), aunque a Draco le hubiera gustado ganar aunque fuera de esa manera.

Pero este no era el momento para hundirse en el recuerdo de tiempos pasados y glorias frustradas, tenía un trabajo que hacer y no iba a ganar nada con quedarse parado añorando.

Y tal vez, si hacía bien lo que Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado le había mandado, podría obtener alguna sensación de triunfo sobre Potter.

Dándole una última mirada a su cuarto y pensando ligeramente que no tenía idea cuando podría regresar a su habitación, saco su varita de su antebrazo derecho (donde siempre la guardaba) y puso un encantamiento reductor en su maleta y se la guardo en el bolsillo, retornando su varita una vez más a su antebrazo.

Sacando la botella de la bolsa de su túnica observo por unos segundo el liquido que contenía, admirando la extraña tonalidad de verde que parecía centellear.

Dando un suspiro destapo la botella y de un trago se tomo el contenido de la botella.

Espero unos segundos a ver si sentía algún efecto secundario extraño, pero no sintió nada.

No había tiempo que perder. Tomo su escoba mas nueva, una Firebolt XP que acaba de comprar el mes pasado, abrió los ventanales que daban al balcón de su cuarto, se monto en su escoba y emprendió el vuelo saliendo por el balcón.

No le dio ni una mirada atrás a los terrenos Malfoy.

Draco jamás había volado a Hogwarts, siempre había ido por medio del Expreso de Hogwarts, así que realmente no sabía lo cansado que sería recorrer la larga distancia en escoba.

Para cuando llego a las escalinatas del Colegio le dolían todos los músculos y los huesos, lo único que quería en ese momento era sentarse.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar las puertas de Hogwarts estas se abrieron y Draco se encontró de frente con la imponente figura de la Profesora McGonagall. No pudo evitar sentirse de 11 años otra vez y como si lo hubiera agarrado haciendo una travesura.

"Señor Malfoy" No era nada agradable la expresión en la Profesora, y eso sin duda tenía que ver con el hecho de que a ella nunca le había caído bien.

"A que debemos este inesperado... placer de su visita"

Esta bien que Draco se podía considerar hasta cierto punto el enemigo, pero el trato dejaba mucho que desear, de todas formas había llegado el momento de actuar.

Poniendo la cara más sincera que tenía en su arsenal (que en realidad no era tan sincera), Draco se hecho de lleno al plan.

"Profesora, buenas tardes. Yo se que mi llegada le cae de sorpresa, pero es imperativo que vea al Profesor Dumbledore, ¡lo antes posible!"

Draco sintió que le puso el adecuado tono de urgencia y desesperación a su voz, sabía que McGonagall no era ninguna tonta, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas al menos ante Dumbledore si lo llevaría.

La Profesora lo observo de arriba abajo, como analizándolo y calculando su peligrosidad.

"Señor Malfoy, esta usted conciente de que esta no es la manera de pedir una audiencia con el Profesor Dumbledore, el es un hombre muy ocupado y..."

"Pero Profesora McGonagall, usted no entiende, ¡este es un caso de vida o muerte!" Interrumpirla era un truco peligroso, pero podía darle el impacto que requería para que le creyera.

Antes de que la estricta Profesora pudiera contestarle, una figura se acerco de tras de ella.

"Señor Malfoy, buenas tardes"

Era Albus Dumbledore en todo su esplendor.

Si a alguien estaba seguro de convencer Draco era al anciano profesor, todo mundo sabía que tenía corazón de pollo.

"Buenas Tardes Profesor Dumbledore, disculpe la molestia. Si pudiera darme unos minutos de su tiempo, es imperante que me escuche"

Era de todos conocido que el Amo Tenebroso solo temía a Albus Dumbledore y eso era algo que francamente Draco nunca pudo entender... hasta ese momento.

El Profesor lo veía desde el escalón más alto, lo cual lo hacia sentirse sumamente pequeño e insignificante, sus brillantes ojos azules parecían pelar cada una de las barreras de protección y engaño que Draco había armado a su alrededor, en esa normalmente benevolente mirada vio una voluntad de hierro y una perspicacia nada común.

Justo cuando Draco estaba apunto de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo (más bien volando ya que tenia todavía su escoba fuertemente agarrada en la mano) el anciano mago sonrió y airadamente le dijo "Por supuesto joven Malfoy, pase usted, a mi se me apetece en estos momentos un rica taza de café, ¿a usted no?. Que le parece si me acompaña a mi despacho y ahí podremos hablar más acerca de este asunto de vida o muerte, ¿Qué le parece?"

Mientras le decía todo esto Draco se vio guiado al interior del Colegio y se sintió sumamente confundido, ya que de la visión imponente y poderosa de las escaleras ya no quedaba ni un vestigio, empezó a pensar que tal vez había sido una visión inducida por el cansancio de volar y el estrés al que estaba sometido con esta estúpida misión.

"Muchas gracias Minerva, yo tomaré las cosas desde aquí."

De pasada Draco vio que la Profesora solo fruncía el seño, daba la media vuelta y se iba hacía el otro lado.

"Espero que no tome mal a la Profesora McGonagall por su reticencia a dejarlo entrar Sr. Malfoy, como usted podrá imaginar hay barreras muy poderosas que protegen al castillo de incursiones agresivas, para que una persona que no sea miembro de la Facultad o alumno del Colegio pueda entrar al castillo tiene que ser invitado ya sea por mi o por la Profesora McGonagall en calidad de Subdirectora del mismo"

Las cejas de Draco se alzaron, no podía creer que Dumbledore le estuviera diciendo todo esto, era casi como si quisiera decirle que al dejarlo entrar ya era muestra de su confianza.

Draco se vio librado de contestar de alguna manera a los comentarios del viejo mago por que en ese momento llegaron a la Gárgola de la entrada al despacho del Profesor.

"Ah, ya estamos aquí, 'Cucaracha de Chocolate', ¿deliciosas no crees?"

Draco decidió no contestar y se paro junto a Dumbledore en el escalón que se descubrió al retirarse la Gárgola, que automáticamente empezó a subir hacía el despacho.

Una vez ahí el Profesor le ofreció que se sentará en un mullido sillón frente a su escritorio, lo cuál agradeció Draco profusamente en su mente, realmente estaba agotado.

Tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio el Profesor Dumbledore se volvió toda seriedad.

"Muy bien Sr. Malfoy, dígame que lo trae por aquí a nuestras humildes instalaciones"

Tomando un suspiro Draco procedió a contarle la historia prefabricada, como su Padre se había enterado de sus... inusuales preferencias en parejas amorosas y que le había dicho exactamente que tipo de tratos recibían las personas como el por parte de Quien Tu Sabes. Le dijo que su Padre había estado muy decepcionado al saber que su hijo ya no podría servir al Señor Oscuro como el esperaba y que era una lástima el sufrimiento que Draco seguramente iba a pasar a manos del mismo.

Como el, Draco, desesperado y sin saber a donde ir para salvarse de la furia del Señor Tenebroso, había pensado en el, Albus Dumbledore, como la única persona que podría ofrecerle un santuario de protección ante destino tan letal.

Como al sentir dirigido a él el odio y discriminación injusta por parte del Señor Tenebroso ,y más sobre algo en lo que Draco no tenia ningún control (como era hacía quien se siente atraído) no tenía por demás que reanalizar su posición contra muggles y media-sangres ya que ellos por igual eran amenazados por algo que no pueden evitar.

Mientras Draco hablaba se sorprendía un poco de realmente estar de acuerdo en algunos puntos de su historia, pero decidió no pensar mucho en ello, tenía que hacer un trabajo y de este no se podía librar, pensara lo que pensara.

Durante la oratoria de Draco el anciano profesor se había ocupado en conjurar té para dos junto con unas galletitas que se veían realmente deliciosas.

Al terminar Draco, por demás agradecido le dio un sorbo a su té para poder aliviar su seca garganta después de tanto hablar y le hecho una miradita hambrienta a las galletas.

"Por favor Draco, ¿te molesta si te llamo Draco?, toma todas las galletas que gustes. Así que estas experimentando de primera mano las ideas irracionales de Lord Voldemort en cuanto a propiedad y correcto desempeño de un mago".

Le costo un poco contestar a la pregunta con la boca llena de galleta, pero Dumbledore pareció entender el sonido que emitió Draco como afirmativo a su solicitud y comentario.

"Muy bien Draco, me parece muy válida tu preocupación y tu solicitud, y yo estoy en la mejor disposición de recibirte en nuestra lucha contra el lado Oscuro, realmente necesitamos a magos tan capaces y poderosos como tu, pero también entenderás que por mi parte ponga una pequeña condición antes de extenderte mi protección y apoyo".

Ya satisfecho de té y galletas y sintiéndose un poco más centrado, Draco asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto Profesor, se que a algún tipo de prueba seré sometido para garantizar mi sinceridad y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que usted me pida".

"Perfecto Draco, lo único que requeriré será una pequeña sesión de preguntas durante la cual te encontraras debajo de lo efectos de Veritaserum. Te doy mi palabra de que mis preguntas solo serán con respecto al tema de tus razones para estar aquí y el querer unirte al Lado de la Luz".

Exactamente lo que Draco esperaba, lucho para que la sonrisa que quería salir no se mostrará en su cara. Y en muy buen tiempo, todavía le quedaban varias horas de efecto de la poción que se había tomado antes de salir de la Mansión Malfoy.

"Lo que usted decida Profesor yo acepto y confío en que sus preguntas serán las concernientes al asunto que nos compete en estos momentos".

"Muy bien Draco" Dumbledore abrió un cajón de su escritorio y saco un pequeño frasco con un liquido transparente y, Draco sabia, inodoro.

"¿Me permites tu taza Draco?, con un par de gotas es más que suficiente para una sesión de una hora"

Draco recibió la taza de té drogada y se tomó el contenido de un trago, no era necesario retrasar lo inevitable.

Dejo la taza en la orilla del escritorio y se recargo en la silla, empezando a sentir los efectos del Veritaserum.

Una maravillosa sensación empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, se empezó a sentir completamente desconectado de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Oía una voz ,–Dumbledore- una parte razonable de si le dijo, y la ligera noción de que otra parte de su ser era la que tenía control de su boca, pero realmente no importaba.

Esto era lo mejor que se había sentido en su vida, se sentía libre, sin cargas, sin compromisos, sin obligaciones, sin fachadas que poner.

De entre el suave algodón en el que su conciente parecía flotar en ese momento le llegaban algunas palabras, tanto habladas por la otra persona así como por el, pero pasaban tan rápido y eran tan poco trascendentales, que se escapaban de su comprensión, como mariposas de verano.

Y como mariposas esas palabras tenían colores, y estas revoloteaban a su alrededor, casi todas eran negras como la desesperación y el odio, o rojas como la pasión y lo inevitable, y había muchos colores más que lo hacían sentir obligado, frustrado y acorralado.

Hasta que una mariposa hermosa empezó a revolotear a su alrededor, ahuyentando a las demás, era de un color verde esmeralda y Draco, en su intoxicación, extendió la mano, ofreciéndosela a ese bello animal para que se posara en sus dedos.

Justo cuando la mariposa toco sus dedos la palabra fue clara para su mente Potter.

Sin saber por que y solo sintiéndose contento y a gusto (todas las demás mariposas se habían ido), por fin se dejo llevar.

Draco, sentando en frente de Dumbledore con los ojos cerrados y la mano extendida, sonrió.

N/A. Me sorprendí de que una vez que empecé a escribir este capítulo lo rápido que quedó listo. Y la parte de las mariposas se me ocurrió en la madrugada, se los juro que estaba durmiendo plácidamente y de repente me desperté y la idea simplemente broto de mi cabeza, a esa hora me pare y anote todo en una servilleta (en mi casa no tengo computadora, solo en el trabajo) y pues aquí esta. Creo que refleja muy bien lo que alguien drogado llega a experimentar.

Una buena noticia, el tercer capítulo esta casi terminado y lo daré de alta pronto.


	3. capitulo 3

Este fic viene de un reto en hpfqf de livejournal y va algo así "Draco o Harry tienen que atraer al otro a pelear de su lado utilizando cualquier medio posible"

Titulo: Egoísta

Autor: Niza74

Pareja: H/D por supuesto.

Clasificación: R (es slash y tiene relaciones un tanto descriptivas entre dos hombres, así que prosigan con cautela)

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowlings y Scholastics, no se esta generando ganancias económicas con este escrito (¡por favor!)

**EGOISTA**

**Capitulo 3**

Pum, Pum, Pum

'¿Qué demonios es ese ruido?' pensó Draco.

Pum, Pum, Pum

Constante, no cesaba.

Pum, Pum, Pum

La conciencia le regresaba poco a poco, pero muy lentamente, como querer llenar una tina de baño a gotas.

Pum, Pum, Pum

"Maldición ¿qué es ese ruido?"

Su voz se oía pastosa, como si no hubiese sido usada en mucho tiempo o como si hubiera abusado de ella gritando en un antro la noche anterior, no era una sensación desconocida para el.

Pum, Pum, Pum

Empezaba a reconocer ese sonido y (ya mas conciente) en su mente tacho sonido, era una sensación. Eso no era otra cosa más que su cabeza que latía rítmicamente de dolor.

Sabía muy bien que lo peor que podía hacer es este momento era abrir los ojos e incorporarse, si es que no quería sentirse como bajo el efecto de Crucio.

"Que bien, ya despertaste Malfoy".

La sorpresa de oír una voz, cuando no había sentido a nadie más a su alrededor, y la automática identificación del dueño de esa voz, lo hizo abrir los ojos inmediatamente.

Harry Potter parecía flotar justo arriba de el, pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente que flotara sino que su visión estaba borrosa en los contornos.

"Mariposas"

Draco frunció el ceño, ¿por qué lo primero que se le había ocurrido al ver a Potter era 'Mariposas'? Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía reprimió el raro deseo de extender su mano y tocar los ojos de Potter, no que hubiese podido, lo hubiera evitado esos horrorosos lentes.

La manera en que Potter frunció el ceño lo hacía verse curiosamente adorable.

"Creo que el Veritaserum te afecto de forma rara Malfoy, desde que me viste no dejas de decir 'Mariposas' y querer picarme los ojos con tus dedos".

Adorable, ¿de donde demonios salio esa palabra? Draco estaba tan horrorizado y escandalizado por las absurdas ideas que salían de su cabeza que no presto atención a lo que decía Potter.

"Ten toma esto, te hará sentir mejor. Hay que tener un poco de cuidado, todavía te quedan al menos 15 minutos de Veritaserum en tu sistema"

Un copón con un líquido que olía francamente horrible fue puesto en sus labios, pero como peor no se podía sentir decidió beberlo.

"¡COFF, COFF, COFF!"

El ataque de tos lo obligo a sentarse en la cama. Esa cosa no solo olía horrible, sino que sabía peor.

Sentía golpes en la espalda, era Potter, que a su vez le decía: "Si sabe horrible, pero veras que en cuanto pase la tos te sentirás mejor"

Efectivamente, poco a poco empezó a sentir un calor que le recorría el cuerpo, ahuyentando el malestar.

Ya con la mente más clara empezó a registrar lo que Potter le había estado diciendo.

"¿A que te refieres con eso de que 'desde que te ví digo mariposas y te pico los ojos'? Mientras decía esto recorrió su mirada (que ya estaba mucho mejor) alrededor del cuarto en el que se encontraba, estaba todavía en el despacho de Dumbledore, pero sentado en una pequeña cama que seguramente había sido transfigurada (del sillón donde había estado sentado) por el anciano Profesor.

Potter hizo cara de confusión pero luego pareció entender a lo que Draco se refería. "Ah, si. Se me olvidaba que el Veritaserum te iba a dejar un tanto confundido. No tiene ni una hora que el Profesor Dumbledore te dio la dosis"

¿Confundido?, ¿Por qué habría de estar confundido si su ultimo recuerdo era de estar sentado frente al viejo loco listo para ser interrogado y de repente se despierta con Harry metiche Potter y sin ninguna explicación lógica de lo que sucedió?

Probablemente Potter sintió peligrosa la mirada que Draco le tenía puesta encima por que rápidamente empezó a decir: "Mira Malfoy, lo que paso fue que yo vine a la oficina de Dumbledore por que tenia una cita con el, cuando yo entre ya estabas inconsciente y me pidió que me quedara un momento contigo por que lo vino a buscar la Profesora McGonagall..."

"Potter" El Gryffindor parecía bastante nervioso y se retorcía en su silla y miraba a todos lados menos a Draco.

"...yo por supuesto que me negué, quien sabe de que humor te ibas a despertar y mas cuando me dijo que te quedaba todavía Veritaserum en tu sistema...

Draco sintió que el dolor de cabeza le regresaba galopando a la mitad de tremendo discurso y maldición, Potter se seguía viendo adorable, lo que lo hizo enojarse aun más.

"Potter"

"...pero ya sabes como es el Profesor Dumbledore, nunca te escucha por más que le quieres dar a entender que tu peor enemigo no quiere verte recién despertado..."

"¡POTTER!, Por el amor de Dios, ¿no puedes quedarte callado un segundo?, no me importa que tan adorable te veas, ¡eres la persona más insoportable del mundo!"

Draco no entendía por que a Potter se le habían puesto los ojos como plato y por que su quijada estaba retando la elasticidad de sus músculos queriendo llegar al piso, que Draco lo callara así era lo menos que podía esperar. Que de gracias que no lo callo con un hechizo.

"¿...adorable?"

"¿Qué?" Y ahora de que demonios estaba hablando Potter y más con ese tono tan bajo de voz que apenas y se le oía. Y seguía con esa cara y la boca abierta, si no tenía cuidado un hada iba a anidar en su boca.

"Tu... tu dijiste... ahorita... que me callara por que era... adorable..."

Draco hizo una buena imitación de la cara del Gryffindor al oír eso.

"¡¿Qué?!" Y pretendía negarlo, en realidad eso es lo que pretendía, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, solo un montón de sonidos inteligibles, como si se estuviera atorando con algo, salían de su boca.

Y cuando Draco cayo en la cuenta de que no podía negarlo por que si lo había dicho y por que todavía estaba bajo el efecto del Veritaserum los ojos se le pusieron como platos a el.

Lo único que le quedaba era confiar en el sentido del honor de Harry Potter, o más bien abusar del sentido del honor de Harry Potter hasta que pasaran los últimos efectos del Veritaserum.

"¡Veritaserum!, ¡estoy bajo los efectos!, ¡no debes preguntarme nada, no seria honorable!"

Su contraparte arrugo el ceño y luego se le alzaron las cejas, y por algún motivo que Draco no pudo entender Potter se empezó a sonrojar. Se puso rojo como tomate. Y después salto de la silla donde había estado sentado y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro del estudio sin mirar al mortificado Slytherin.

"¡Tienes razón, no es honorable, ni una pregunta más!

Draco sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas de lo confundido que se sentía, 'Si, definitivamente todo esto es culpa del Veritaserum y la dichosa poción de mi Padre'.

Y hablando de su Padre y la poción, Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría funcionado, si seguía en el despacho de Dumbledore y no lo habían arrojado a las mazmorras del castillo tal vez significaba que no había metido la pata durante el interrogatorio, aunque no recordaba absolutamente nada de dicho evento.

Potter seguía caminando de un lado a otro murmurando para si, una que otra palabra llegaba a los oídos de Draco "Slytherin... loco... absurdo... quien me manda", pero Draco ya se sentía bastante contrariado como para aparte lidiar con los problemas del otro.

Conforme pasaron los minutos se empezó a sentir diferente, como si una neblina se disipara de su cerebro, como que era... libre. Habían pasado los efectos del Veritaserum. Una sonrisa ilumino el rostro del rubio, era hora de divertirse.

Carraspeo un poco para obtener la atención del nervioso joven de cabello de remolino y una vez que este dejo de tratar de hacer un surco en la alfombra persa, comenzó a hablar.

"Tal vez no lo sepas, pero mis motivos para estar aquí son el unirme al Lado de la Luz. Realmente espero que podamos dejar atrás nuestra animosidad y que podamos trabajar juntos ante el reto de derrotar a Quien No Debe ser Nombrado".

Realmente el look de impactado no le iba bien a Harry Potter, 'Ojala y le diera un aire y así se quede', penso Draco.

"Como muestra de mi buena voluntad te voy a permitir una pregunta Potter, la que tu gustes, sabes que seré sincero".

Potter estaba muy impactado para notar la mirada de travesura en los ojos del Slytherin.

"¿La pregunta que sea?"

"La que sea."

Draco no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso cuando vio como le brillaron los ojos a Potter, pero sabía que tenía un as bajo la manga.

"Muy bien Malfoy, aquí esta mi pregunta: ¿Realmente piensas que soy adorable?"

Miro a su enemigo de todos sus años en Hogwarts, a ese niño que desde la primera oportunidad lo opaco con su fama, su habilidad para el Quiditch, ese joven con amigos que realmente lo querían y protegían.

Observo esos ojos verdes que muy en el fondo siempre le habían fascinado y esa intensidad que siempre parecía haber entre ellos dos, una intensidad que hasta antes de este verano Draco no le había podido dar nombre... hasta ahora.

"Mi nombre completo es Draco Lucius Malfoy, en secreto siempre me gusto Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas y creo que eres increíblemente adorable. De estos tres comentarios solo uno es verdadero Potter, pero estará en ti averiguar cual lo es, por que ya paso el efecto del Veritaserum y no estoy obligado a contestarte".

Lo anterior Draco lo dijo con una media sonrisa de esas por las que el era famoso y deseo tener una cámara a la mano, la cara de interrogación e incredulidad de Potter era increíble.

"¡Oye, eso no es justo!"

Ahora Potter con esa cara de indignación y Draco estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada, no que lo fuera a hacer, los Malfoy no se carcajeaban.

"Potter soy un Slytherin, los Slytherins no creemos en lo justo, sino en lo que se ajusta a nuestros intereses, deberías de agradecer que al menos te contesté algo, la respuesta esta ahí si es que sabes como buscarla".

Antes de que el molesto Gryffindor pudiera decir algo la puerta del despacho se abrió y entro el Profesor Dumbledore acompañado del Maestro de Pociones Severus Snape.

"Ah, joven Malfoy, veo que te encuentras recuperado y en estos momentos el efecto del Veritaserum debió de haber pasado, ¿no es así?" Los ojos de Dumbledore eran amables y tenían un toque de travesura en ellos, casi como si hubiese sabido lo que había pasado entre el y Potter en su ausencia.

Sin dejarlo contestar el anciano Profesor siguió hablando.

"Debo decir que la sesión fue muy interesante y dejo en claro tus intenciones personales en cuanto a Harry Potter y tu opinión con respecto a Lord Voldemort y su obra"

A la mención de Quien Tu Sabes tanto Snape como Draco hicieron una mueca, Dumbledore siguió como si nada.

"Así que estoy en la disposición de ofrecerte protección Draco, además de darte un lugar en la Orden del Fénix, que es una asociación privada de magos y brujas que buscan derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas".

Draco dio un suspiro imperceptible, al menos el discurso de Dumbledore le daba a entender que la poción de su padre había funcionado y que no había cometido ningún error.

"A partir de ahora puedes considerar a Hogwarts como tu casa y unirás tus esfuerzos con el Profesor Snape para desarrollar nuevas formulas mágicas y pociones que nos ayuden en la lucha contra el Lado Oscuro, todo esto claro, si tu aceptas"

Draco no sabía exactamente como describir la sensación que le invadía, era casi como tranquilidad, pero no se podía permitir sentir así, a final de cuentas esto no era más que una farsa y tarde o temprano tendría que salir de Hogwarts y regresar a donde pertenecía, quisiera o no.

"Espero cumplir adecuadamente con sus expectativas Profesor Dumbledore y me pongo a las ordenes del Profesor Snape para lo necesite"

Eso no sería ningún problema, Snape siempre había sido su maestro favorito y genuinamente lo admiraba, era un excelente Maestro de Pociones, al menos algo bueno de toda esta situación, iba a poder dedicarse a trabajar en pociones, algo que siempre le había gustado mucho. 'Bueno, el echarme a Potter a la cama también lo voy a disfrutar bastante', no pudo evitar pensar Draco.

"Es lo menos que podía esperar de ti Draco, tu ya sabes a mi como me gusta trabajar y podemos aprovechar tus habilidades en pociones, Dios sabe que hasta ahora no he tenido a un ayudante capaz"

Al terminar de hablar Snape le dio una mirada despectiva a Potter, se infiere que el había sido su ayudante antes, Potter estaba tan acostumbrado a ese trato por parte de Snape que ni siquiera pareció molestarse.

"Muy bien, muy bien. Me alegro que solucionemos esto, por otra parte joven Malfoy también será necesario que incrementes tus habilidades, así que te unirás a las clases adicionales que esta tomando Harry, que sin duda a ti te ayudarán mucho también, y veremos si de esta manera podemos eliminar un poco la animosidad que hay entre ustedes, ahora que estarán peleando para el mismo bando es realmente necesario que no existan ningún tipo de tontas rencillas infantiles".

Rencillas infantiles, ¡Rencillas Infantiles!, como se atreve a clasificarlas así, si Potter y el son archienemigos. Bueno, tal vez ese titulo cae en Quien Tu Sabes, pero de seguro que el segundo lugar lo tiene Draco... bueno, habría que considerar a Lucius, y Bellatrix había matado al padrino exconvicto, y de seguro Potter no tenía en un muy buen concepto a Colagusano. Draco suspiro y pensó decepcionado 'Que patético, definitivamente no soy otra cosa que una rencilla infantil'.

A Draco no le gusto como le brillaban los ojos a Dumbledore, casi como supiera lo que Draco había pensado y estuviera a punto de soltar la carcajada, y Draco sospechaba que Dumbledore no estaba por encima de las carcajadas.

"Muy bien Draco, me alegra mucho que estemos de acuerdo en estos punto y espero no me consideres grosero pero hay varios asuntos que tengo que tratar con el Profesor Snape. Harry si fueras tan amable de mostrarle a Draco donde se encuentran sus aposentos, ya sabes en que área del castillo, encontraras la puerta de Draco abierta"

Mientras decía esto Dumbledore ya estaba prácticamente empujando tanto a Harry y a Draco con dirección a la puerta, dejando en claro que lo quería afuera en ese momento.

Potter apenas y tuvo tiempo de preguntar antes de llegar a la puerta del despacho "¿Sus habitaciones estarán en la misma ala del castillo que las mías?"

Draco no pudo evitar notar el ligero tono de histeria que tenía la pregunta de Potter y tampoco lo mucho que esta pregunta le causo gracia al anciano Profesor.

"Mi querido Harry, no solo esta en la misma ala, sino que además serán vecinos, bueno días jóvenes"

Y con esa última frase, y antes de dejar que Potter se quejara ampliamente como era obvio que pretendía, el Profesor Dumbledore los saco del despacho y cerro la puerta.

Por algunos segundos los dos jóvenes se quedaron un poco atontados mirando a la puerta.

Una vez que Potter aparentemente se recupero del shock a sus sistema de ser vecino del Slytherin más odioso, procedió a llevar a Draco a enseñarle sus habitaciones.

El ala del castillo donde se encontraban estaba ubicadas en el tercer piso, donde en primer año había estado el vicioso perro de tres cabezas Fluffy y donde había estado oculta la piedra filosofal.

No que Draco tuviera ni la más remota idea de esto, además de que estas habitaciones se encontraban en el sentido opuesto del pasillo del tercer piso.

Era un pasillo con bastante luz natural gracias a los ventanales que se alineaban de un lado y todo a lo largo de ese pasillo había alrededor de 15 o veinte puertas de las cuales la segunda estaba abierta.

Durante el camino a dicho pasillo Harry se limito a señalar cuales eran los mejores caminos para poder llegar a este pasillo y con que escaleras había que tener cuidado para que no te dejaran dos o tres pisos arriba.

En vez de prestar atención a lo que le decía Potter Draco se dedico a observar al Gryffindor, el verano le había caído bien, se veía un poco mas alto y se notaba que había pasado algo de tiempo en el sol, Potter definitivamente no era moreno, era una persona con piel muy clara (no tan clara como la de Draco que por supuesto era legendaria por ese mismo detalle) pero gracias al sol que sin dudar había tomado mucho durante el mes de vacaciones que ya había transcurrido tenia ahora una bella tonalidad entre doradita y rojita, que para el gusto de Draco lo hacia ver muy bien ya que contrastaba maravillosamente con el cabello tan negro del joven.

Si Potter se veía muy bien, Draco se extraño al sentir una rara sensación en el estomago (se negó a relacionarlo con mariposas, ya había tenido bastante de esas latosas criaturas en la ultima hora como para durarle por el resto de su vida) en el estomago algo le aleteaba raro mientras observaba a Potter, pero decidió tacharlo a que no había desayunado nada todavía.

"Bueno, pues aquí estamos 'vecino', tus habitaciones justo junto a las mías, yo estoy en la primera puerta, las demás están vacías por ahora. Creo que estas habitaciones se usaban antes cuando los padres visitaban a sus hijos durante los primero años de Hogwarts, ahora con los métodos mas rápidos de transportación que existen, han caído en desuso".

Suprimiendo la rara sensación de su estomago, Draco paso junto a Potter para poder entra e investigar la calidad de lo que seria su residencia por algún tiempo, al pasar rozando junto al Gryffindor no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo que le recorría por todo el brazo que había estado en contacto con el otro joven.

Draco lo tacho a un raro efecto de la poción de su padre y el Veritaserum.

El cuarto no estaba del todo mal, se notaba que lo elfos domésticos habían pasado por ahí por ordenes de Dumbledore, ya que la tonalidad de colores de la habitación eran adecuadas para un Slytherin.

Era una habitación amplia que contaba con un escritorio y su silla, del lado derecho se encontraba una chimenea de buen tamaño que tenia un par de sillones que a simple vista se antojaban muy cómodos, en medio de ellos había una mesita que contenía un juego de ajedrez, al fondo había un librero que ocupaba casi toda la pared, solo dejaba espacio para una puerta que sin duda era donde se encontraba la cama y Draco esperaba con fervor que por ahí también hubiera un baño.

Como leyéndole la mente en ese momento Potter comento "Por esa puerta encontraras otra habitación en donde esta el ropero y una cama además del acceso a tu baño privado, la verdad que están excelentes estos cuartos, aunque los míos están decorados en rojo y dorado. Ni aquí nos libramos de los sellos de las casas, ¿no?"

Potter parecía estar tratando de ser amigable, aunque lo nervioso se le notaba a leguas.

Fue justo en ese momento que el peso de lo que realmente debía de hacer le cayo por completo, Draco tenía que seducir al joven que estaba junto de el, a este joven que lo había cuidado mientras estaba desmayado y que había soportado que le dijera mariposa y que le tratara de picar los ojos, a este joven que después de siete años de rivalidad y de todo lo que Draco había hecho para hacerle la vida miserable estaba ahí parado tratando de ser amable en vez de tratar de sacarlo a patadas de Hogwarts.

Fue tanto el shock de darse cuenta de su realidad, de que realmente Draco no estaba ahí para acomodarse y que definitivamente no estaba fuera de las garras de Voldemort sino que estaba aun mas que comprometido con esa excusa de mago maligno a entregarle a Harry Potter, el mismo que sin tener idea de esto estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación tratando de ser lo mas amable posible.

"Potter será mejor que te vayas"

Draco lo dijo sin rencor en la voz, en realidad se le podía oír cansancio y hasta inevitabilidad.

Y definitivamente no vio en los ojos de Potter un poco de tristeza y desilusión.

"Si claro, debes de estar muy cansado, al rato nos veremos"

Y dándole una intensa mirada más, de esas de las que Potter era famoso, el Gryffindor salio y cerro la puerta.

Draco sintiéndose muy cansado, pensando en lo que debía hacer, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la chimenea.

"En que problema me he metido" murmuro.

Y finalmente dejo que el cansancio cobrara su cuota, cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Notas: Muchas gracias a todos los que me han mandado comentarios, me he tardado un poco en sacar el nuevo capitulo por que casi no tengo acceso a internet, pero ojala y el cap. 4 no tarde mucho.

Pero primero voy a poner un fic sencillo que me inspiro la cancion de The Reason de Hoobastank, ojala y les guste tambien.


	4. capitulo 4

N/A. Yo se que ya paso mucho tiempo desde que actualice este fic, lamentablemente me quede sin trabajo y ya no tenia acceso a una computadora como yo quería, pero ya he regresado a las andadas así que esperemos que pueda actualizar seguido.

Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios, espero que les siga gustando el fic, tiene la historia desarrollada y se perfectamente a donde va.

Este fic viene de un reto en hpfqf de livejournal y va algo así "Draco o Harry tienen que atraer al otro a pelear de su lado utilizando cualquier medio posible"

Titulo:Egoísta

Autor:Niza74

Pareja:H/D por supuesto.

Clasificación:R (es slash y tiene relaciones un tanto descriptivas entre dos hombres, así que prosigan con cautela)

Nota:Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowlings y Scholastics, no se esta generando ganancias económicas con este escrito (¡por favor!)

**EGOISTA**

**Capitulo 4**

Draco se vio abruptamente extraído de una muy necesitada siesta por el insistente golpeteo de lo que debía ser una lechuza en una ventana.

Se sintió ligeramente confundido por un segundo al encontrarse en un cuarto que no tenia nada que ver con su habitación en la mansión Malfoy, y mientras los golpeteos se volvían mas insistentes Draco recordó donde estaba y que había pasado en las pasadas horas (o al menos el suponía que ya habían pasado varias horas).

Cruzo rápidamente la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la ventana de la que provenía el escándalo, al abrirla entro un ave sumamente fea, a primera impresión parecería ser un cuervo solo que mil veces mas feo, Draco sabia que este tipo de aves en particular estaban alteradas con magia de la mas obscura, lo que las hacia imperceptibles ante hechizos de detección y rastreo y eran excelentes para mandar mensajes entre los seguidores del Amo Tenebroso.

Traía en sus horribles garras afiladas un pequeño paquete que solo dejo que Draco agarrara después de haberle perforado ligeramente la mano con su filoso pico, era el método normal de estas aves para determinar que el verdadero destinatario del paquete era el que pretendía tomarlo, si se diera el caso que una persona intentara retirar una carta o paquete usando un encantamiento Glamour o tomando poción multijugos el ave emitiría un hechizo oscuro muy poderoso y doloroso.

Sin siquiera esperar a que Draco zafara del todo el paquete el ave salio disparada de la ventana dejando a Draco haciendo malabares con el paquete para evitar que cayera.

"Maldito pajarraco" farfullo el slytherin mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio para poder abrir con calma el extraño paquete.

Todo este asunto con el ave lo único que había logrado era hacer que a Draco le regresara el dolor de cabeza diez veces mas fuerte, dando un suspiro se sentó en la silla del escritorio y le dio vueltas al paquete en sus manos.

No tardo en ver que de un costado el paquete tenia el sello de la familia Malfoy, a Draco no le pudo evitar extrañar que su padre corriera tal peligro en mandarle un mensaje a tan solo horas de haber supuestamente "desertado" de su alianza con el Señor oscuro.

Con manos firmes pero con preocupación en la mente abrió rápidamente el paquete que contenía un pergamino sellado y una caja negra y pequeña. Dándole tres golpecitos al sello del pergamino con su varita a la vez que murmuraba "Supremacía" vio que este brillaba verde intenso por un segundo y luego se abría. El brillo tenia el mismo tono de verde que los ojos de Potter.

A Draco realmente le estaba empezando a molestar esas ideas absurdas que de repente brotaban en su cabeza.

"Esa poción que me dio mi padre no hizo nada mas que licuarme el cerebro" murmuro para si una vez mas el rubio.

D.

Para estos momentos deberás estar ubicado según lo acordado, extrema precauciones.

Anexo a esta misiva un articulo que te será de suma utilidad para el exitoso termino de tu misión, esta mágicamente alineado al aura del blanco, al entrar en contacto con este se activara transportándolo hacia su destino final.

Enorgulleceme.

L.

Al momento de que sus ojos pasaron por la última letra escrita en el pergamino este se incendio y las cenizas desaparecieron en un pequeño torbellino de magia sin dejar rastro alguno.

Jamás se podía decir que Lucius Malfoy no hacia las cosas bien, aunque Draco sentía que además de todos los medio de protección que había procurado su padre para esta misiva que encima de todo el texto de esta fuera por demás escaso… bueno se le hacia una exageración. Aun que el mensaje para Draco era fuerte y claro, aquí tienes una herramienta mas, no falles.

Así que su padre le había proporcionado una portkey, y alineada a la magia de Potter además, ¿Cómo le habrá hecho para poder hacer ese truquito? Draco no tenía la más remota idea, pero se atrevía a pensar que un sinnúmero de chantajes y magia obscura se habían realizado para poder hacerlo, ya que uno de los ingredientes principales para poder hacer una portkey así es algo de la persona a la que la vas a alinear.

Draco tomo la cajita negra y la abrió, adentro había un galeón, común y corriente, algo que sin duda podía darle a Potter en cualquier momento sin despertar sus sospechas.

Sintiendo un poco de trepidación volteo la caja en la palma de su mano y casi esperaba sentir el familiar tirón detrás del ombligo que señalaba la activación de una portkey, pero no sintió nada y se sintió absurdo por haber dudado de las habilidades de su padre.

Giro por unos momentos la moneda en sus dedos, como había visto a Blaise hacer sinnúmero de veces en la sala común de Slytherin cuando el joven repasaba lecciones, en esos momentos Draco había envidiado las fluidez de los movimientos de los dedos de Blaise y algo mas que en su momento no había sabido descifrar pero que ahora claramente se daba cuenta que había sido una ligera atracción hacia el joven moreno de descendencia italiana.

No podía dejar de pensar que ese pequeño pedazo de metal en sus manos podía señalar el final de Harry Potter y posiblemente del mundo mágico como todos lo conocían hasta ahora, Draco no tenia duda de que si Voldemort eliminaba a Potter de la ecuación tendría mas de la mitad del camino cubierto para ganar completo control de la comunidad mágica, y no es que le diera mucho crédito a Potter, pero cualquier tonto se podía dar cuenta que la tendencia de triunfos vs. derrotas entre Harry Potter y el Señor oscuro se inclinaban favorablemente a Potter… con una gran ventaja.

Su línea de pensamientos fue interrumpida por un toque discreto en su puerta y Draco automáticamente se paro del escritorio y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba Potter, viéndose un poco sorprendido de que el Slytherin le abriera tan rápidamente.

"Pensé que seguirías dormido"

Draco no contesto nada, se recargo en el marco de la puerta y aprovecho el momento para observar a Potter, que lucia apenado y sorprendido, no era una actitud en la que lo viera muy seguido.

Ante el escrutinio de Draco el Gryffindor se puso aun más nervioso y parecía buscar algo más que decir.

"Eh… me pidió el Profesor Dumbledore que viniera a ver si querías reunirte con nosotros en el Gran Comedor para cenar, si todavía te sientes mal puedes pedirle a los elfos domésticos que te preparen una cena ligera y te la traigan a tu cuarto, aunque tal vez no se si sea una buena idea por que me imagino que todavía has de sentir el estomago un poco revuelto después del veritaserum y la poción que te di después…"

A Draco le parecía increíble que este joven de cabellera increíblemente alborotada y aire inquieto fuera la esperanza de todo el mundo mágico en contra del Mago oscuro mas poderosos de los últimos 100 años y le amenizaba ver que mientras mas guardaba silencio y continuaba mirando a Potter este mas nervioso se ponía y mas ridiculeces salían de su boca.

"… si Hermione supiera que te estoy sugiriendo que 'abuses' de los elfos domésticos como dice ella, me mataría. Pero todo mundo sabe que a ellos no les molesta y mientras les pidas las cosas bien y lo trates bien no creo que tenga nada de malo que te ayuden…"

Por lo visto Potter por fin había conseguido ropa un poco mas decente de la que solía traer en la escuela, aun se vestía como un simple muggle pero al menos ahora la ropa le quedaba bien y no como si fuera tres tallas mas grande, y vaya que le quedaba bien, esos jeans deslavados y esa playera negra se le veían muy bien, un factor que no había podido apreciar antes cuando todavía estaba ligeramente aturdido por todo ese asunto con la poción de la verdad.

"… las cenas siempre son las mejores aquí y se platica bien con los profesores, la realidad son diferentes ya que no eres su alumno, el Profesor Flitwick tiene un sentido del humor fenomenal…"

Sin darse cuenta a Draco se le había formado una media sonrisa en el rostro mientras analizaba hasta el cansancio al joven de lentes y disfrutando cada vez más lo nervioso que este se veía.

Cortando abruptamente la línea del comentario que hacia en ese momento (mas bien letanía si le preguntabas a Draco) Harry se le quedo viendo a la mano que Draco tenia recargada ligeramente sobre el pecho.

"Ese es un buen truco de mano, me imagino que ayuda a tener mas agilidad"

Harry se refería a la mano en la que Draco seguía girando sin pensar la moneda que le había mandado su padre.

"Déjame intentarlo, me imagino que no ha de ser tan complicado"

La sangre de Draco se le helo, se incorporo del marco de la puerta, no sabia que cara puso que Harry alzo ambas cejas ante su reacción, empuño la moneda fuertemente en su mano, tan fuerte que los dedos se le pudieron blancos.

"No seas ridículo Potter, es muy complicado y no tengo tu tiempo para perderlo aquí viendo como trastadillas una y otra vez intentando hacerlo, con lo inútil que eres podemos asegurar que serán horas y francamente tengo mucha hambre"

Y sin parar a reparar en la mirada lastimada de Potter, Draco salio del cuarto empujando con el hombro en el proceso al lastimado y confundido Gryffindor, a la vez que guardaba la moneda en la bolsa de su túnica y maldiciéndose una y mil veces por su absurda distracción.

'Por Merlín, que habría pasado si el estúpido de Potter hubiera estirado la mano para agarrar la moneda, maldición, debo de ser mucho mas cuidadoso'

Se negó a pensar que hubiera significado un plan exitosamente llevado a cabo ante los ojos del Amo Tenebroso y Lucius.

La cena fue en realidad un momento relajante, Potter tenía mucha razón al decir que los profesores te trataban muy diferente, con la excepción de McGonagall, que a cada momento le seguía mandando miradas cargadas de severidad. Todos los demás Profesores eran muy amigables con Draco y bromeaban ampliamente, todos estaban sentados en una sola mesa larga colocada en medio del Gran Comedor.

Era una lastima que Draco no podía disfrutar del ambiente relajado ya que el detalle con la moneda y Potter lo habían dejado tan tenso como un cabello de unicornio en varita.

La cena llego a su fin tranquilamente y todos se pusieron de pie para regresar a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras se despedían, ese momento 4escogio el Profesor Snape para dirigirse a Draco y a Harry.

"Draco, Potter, los espero mañana a las 8 de la mañana en el salón de pociones, les sugiero que lleguen desayunados por que no vamos a interrumpir la sesión de trabajo hasta la hora de la comida, esta de mas decir que ya no son niños, sino adultos con responsabilidades importantes. Espero que se comporten como tal"

La ultima porción del comentario lo dijo con la mirada fija en el Gryffindor, que no se preocupo en disimular el sonido de desaprobación que surgió de su garganta, Snape simplemente le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa cargada de triunfo, se veía que disfrutaba agobiando a Potter.

Con un supremo control que solo un Malfoy podía tener Draco evito dejar salir un gruñido de disgusto, nunca se levantaba antes de las 10 de la mañana durante las vacaciones de verano.

Dando una ligera inclinación de cabeza dirigida hacia Draco, Snape giro dramáticamente y salio del Gran salón entre el revuelo de su larga y negra túnica.

Ese hombre se pasaba de cuadroso a veces.

El camino de regreso a las habitaciones del tercer piso fue por demás incomodo, no cabía duda de que Potter se sentía genuinamente insultado por la actitud del Slytherin antes de la cena.

Draco debía admitir que había exagerado un poco, pero en situaciones normales el no era del todo agradable, bajo presión mucho menos.

Pero la lógica le indicaba que llevar las cosas de esta manera en nada le iba a ayudar a avanzar en el plan encomendado.

"Potter"

Disfruto un par de segundos de haber visto saltar a Harry como si le hubiera dicho '¡Bu!', estaba claro que el otro joven no esperaba que Draco le dirigiera la palabra.

"Ha sido un día sumamente complicado para mi, en mis mejores momentos soy una persona corta de carácter y después de un día como el de hoy, esta de mas decir que no estoy en uno e mis mejores momentos, peor si estoy recién despertado de un siesta muy corta, en mi opinión"

Pasaron algunos segundos en lo que Harry tenia una expresión de confusión en su rostro que era por demás entretenida (y la vocecita que Draco empezaba a odiar con todas sus fuerzas no tardo en aplicar 'adorable' también) hasta que pareció entender a que se refería el Slytherin.

"Malfoy, ¿acaso esa es tu manera de pedir disculpas por como me trataste hace rato?

Al oír la palabra disculpa Draco sintió que se le enchinaba la piel, los Malfoy categóricamente NO se disculpan, nunca.

"Lamento sacarte de tu error, pero no es una disculpa, es simplemente una explicación de mi comportamiento que espero tomes con el peso que realmente tiene sin que le des mas importancia de la que merece"

Ahora la expresión del joven de cabello negro era muy divertida.

"Por Circe Malfoy, ¿no puedes disculparte como la gente decente sin darle tres vueltas de ida y dos de regreso a la situación, y ¿por que hablas como un viejo de 200 años, creo que ni Dumbledore habla igual de estirado que tu"

¡Oh, ese condenado Gryffindor, como se atreve a… a… insinuar… a pretender…

¡Argh!

"Me queda claro que la asociación que tuviste con muggles durante toda tu infancia dejo mucho que desear en lo que se refiere a educación básica Potter, pero agradecería ampliamente que tus conjeturas con respecto a mi y mis actitudes te las guardaras para ti"

Lo único bueno de la situación es que Draco se encontraba a tres pasos de su puerta y podía darle fin a esta ridícula conversación en este momento y podía dejar de ver la cara traviesamente divertida de Harry Potter que lo estaba obligando a usar de todo el control que su padre había taladrado en Draco desde los tres años, por que ¡por Merlín, jamás había sentido tantas ganas de sonreír que en ese momento, simplemente sonreír y unirse a Potter en esa actitud divertida y relajada que parecía envolverlo en ese momento.

Estaba empezando a sentirse triunfal de salir con la última palabra pero poco antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de si no puedo evitar dejar de oír a Potter que le decía un poco más fuerte de lo normal como para no perder la oportunidad de que Draco lo oyera claramente.

"¡Me imagino que después de cenar tampoco es un buen momento para ti!"

Y justo cuando termino la frase la puerta se cerro y Draco se iba a ver francamente ridículo si habría la puerta para decir… ¿decir que? Ni siquiera se le ocurría que más decirle a Potter, así que mejor hizo lo que más lógica tenia en ese momento, en la soledad y protección de su cuarto. Recargo la espalda en la puerta que acababa de cerrar y por fin dejo salir la sonrisa que tanto trabajo le había costado controlar.

N/A2: Ok varias cosas, primero que nada ¡Mil gracias si todavía siguen conmigo después de tanto tiempo, prometo ya no dejarlos así otra vez.

No me acorde como se le llama a una portkey en español (¡disculpen!), si alguien me puede decir inmediatamente haré los cambios necesarios.

El hechizo glamour esta sacado de otro fic mío que lleva precisamente ese nombre, no recuerdo en que fic lo vi originalmente pero creanme yo no lo invente.

Para el siguiente capitulo tendremos a Snape, mas interacción entre nuestros muchachos y las cosas se van a poner interesantes.

Tengo un par de fics cortos en proceso que no creo tardarme mucho en ponerlos así que estén pendientes, serán H/D claro (¿Qué hay otra pareja?).

De nuevo mil gracias y no duden en enviarme todas sus dudas y comentarios.


End file.
